Quidditch and Love
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: As per usual I suck at summaries. Rated M for sexual content, if you don't like then don't freaking read it. Oliver Wood/OC...look into the slight future also...Enjoy!


Quidditch and Love (Oliver Wood One-Shot)

I was sound asleep until my Quidditch captain Oliver Wood, who is also my best friend and neighbor, shook me awake from my sleep. I groggily looked up at him and asked, "What in the bloody hell are you waking me up for?" He looked down at me and said, "Why in the hell are you sleeping on the couch, it'll ruin your back Grace! You know that you and the twins are our main defense and offense. So get up, we have a practice in 5 minutes. Go wake the girls up, I'll get Harry and the twins."

I slowly stood up and said, "Sure thing lover boy," and then I walked up the stairs to mine, Katie's and Angelina's room, where I collapsed onto my bed. I then grabbed my pillow and put it over my face as I screamed into it, waking the other two girls. They got up and came to my bedside where they asked real pissy like, "What in the bloody hell is wrong Grace?" I took the pillow off my face and answered, "We have an early morning practice in 4 minutes."

F.F. to the practice

Wood had finally let us out of the locker room, so I jumped onto my broom and flew out to the field and did a lap to warm myself up. Wood blew a whistle, so we all circled up around him as he started talking, "Okay guys and girls, tomorrow is our last match against Slytherin, and we want to be on our guard," that's when me, Fred and George started mocking him, by saying the speech with him.

Wood stopped talking and looked at me disapprovingly, and I said, "What? Wood, I've heard this speech so many times before, we all have, well not Harry. No offense Harry, but Wood next time I think it would work better for all of us if you would tell it to just the new people." Practice flew by after that and soon it was time to go to lunch, we cleaned ourselves up first then went.

Harry sat with his two friends Ron and Hermione; Fred and George sat with Lee and Sam(read my Fred one-shot to see who she is); Katie and Angelina sat by themselves and Wood and I sat together, and we started debating about, yes Quidditch. We debated all through lunch and a little after until I said, "I really hate to cut this short, but I have some work that I need to finish for Snape's class. Sorry but this is good bye for now. Chaio." I blew him a kiss, and left him laughing quietly.

F.F. to Match

I was racing to Slytherins end of the field and threw the quaffle into the middle goal post and it made it. Right after I ducked a bludger, I heard part of the crowd go wild, I immediately knew that Harry had caught the golden snitch. Wood, Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Harry and myself all landed and ran towards the center of the field. While all the team but Wood and myself went in for a group hug, Wood and I caught each other in a embrace and kissed.

Making the Gryffindor's go even more crazy, the cheering got louder and the twins wolf-whistled. We looked into each others eyes and I whispered, "Finally, something else besides Quidditch that's interesting to do." He laughed and kissed me once more and replied, "I love you Grace." I smiled and said, "Actions speak louder than words." As I kissed him once more.

F.F. 3 years later [Harry's 4th year]

Wood P.O.V.

I woke up gasping from a dream, to see that it wasn't true I rolled over to see the women I loved, my wife Grace Wood alive and asleep by me. Some hair had fell into her face so I brushed it out of her face, then I kissed her oh so lightly on the lips not wanting to wake her up.

My eyes were closed so I was surprised when I felt her kissing back very lightly. I broke the kiss, opening my eyes looking at her I said, "I am sorry, I thought that you were asleep." She shook her head as she replied, "No I woke up to your gasping, what was wrong, was it a bad dream?"

I leaned down to whisper into her ear my dream, "I dreamed that there was a great fight at the Quidditch World Cup, hundreds of death eaters, and being part of the ministry you went off to fight them, and then with me watching you were killed. I went to fight the death eater that killed you, I knocked him to the ground and pulled off his mask. It was me under the mask, I killed you in cold blooded murder."

Grace P.O.V.

"-It was me under the mask, I killed you in pure blood murder." Wood finished telling me his dream and to calm his nerves I pulled his face to mine and whispered, "Look at me Oliver, I am alive and well, and will be for a very long time. Living with you here, in this home, we will grow to be a happy old couple." Then he kissed me very sweetly, until I made the kiss more passionate by the second.

Lemon Start

He pinned me to the bed and put his hands under my shirt he fingers brushing my sides making me shiver, he smirked as he slowly pulled my shirt up and off of me, and threw it onto the ground. He started kissing my face, then lead the kisses down my neck and stomach to the edge of my panties.

He leaned up and pulled my panties down and off me, then threw them to the floor. I frowned seeing as he was still dressed and said, "Those come off," pointing to his pants. So I pulled a fast on and pinned him, doing what he did to me, but when his boxers came off I bent down to his member. I stroked it and kissed the tip of it wanting to hear him moan, I got what I wanted. I put pressure on the bottom of it so he wouldn't be able to cum until I wanted it. He moaned and tangled his hands in my hair and pushed me onto him, and he couldn't hold back any noises as I started to bob my head. I started slowly wanting to drag it out and so I started bobbing more slowly, hearing him cry out, "Grace, please stop teasing me!"

I smirked and released the pressure I had on his member making him cum in my mouth, I swallowed it all licking my lips I looked up at him and asked, "Was that better my love?" he fake glared at me, "Yes, but now it seems that I have gone completely limp. So you are going to pay for that." I fake squealed as he rolled over so that he was pinning me.

From there he started to kiss my neck and nibble on my ear. Making me moan over and over again. After a couple of minutes of kissing all of my sensitive spots above my waist I could feel his now hardened member against my warm thigh. I sighed as once again he started to kiss down my body to my warm and sensitive pussy. As Oliver looked into my eyes he whispered, "I love you Grace Wood."

Oliver then started to thrust into me making me moan in pleasure, "Oh god Oliver." Oliver then started to passionately kiss me as he started to thrust even harder and faster. "YES, OH God Oliver more," was all I could moan out as he fulfilled my wishes. "Open your eyes Grace. I want to see your beautiful face when I cum," Oliver said to me. I opened my eyes to see Oliver's face staring at me. "Oh god, Oliver I'm so close." I cried out as I felt my orgasm starting. Oliver kissed me lightly and lovingly as we both hit our climaxes.

Lemon End

Oliver then fell to the side of me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into his arms. "I love you so much Gracelin Marie Wood. And I always will." I smiled and snuggled into his arms ready to head back to a dreamless night, "Aren't you glad that I can easily make you feel better babe?" I asked him. All I could hear was him smile as he whispered so lightly, "Yes."

Fin

A/N:

Hope y'all liked it, please R&R, and please be nice! Love y'all.

Savannah3


End file.
